


自由之牆番外篇

by SingingGirl



Series: 自由之牆 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingGirl/pseuds/SingingGirl
Summary: 「我可以進來嗎，艾倫?」⋯⋯
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 自由之牆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071149
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [全文歌單](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo)：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo  
>   
>   
> 註：  
> 艾倫．耶格爾＝Eren Jaeger＝艾連‧葉卡  
> 里維＝Levi＝利威爾  
> 阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明  
> 艾爾文＝Erwin  
> 漢吉＝Hanji＝韓吉＝杏斯  
> 克里斯塔＝Christa＝克里絲  
> 尤米爾＝Ymir＝尤彌爾  
> 羅德．雷斯＝Rod Reiss ＝羅德．衛斯

**【進擊的巨人】自由之牆番外篇（Levi X Eren）**

**──2020聖誕賀文**

**上回 微光**

  
  
  


**歌：梁靜茹 詞：林珺帆**

**尋找螢火蟲的微光 等待沼澤中的璀璨**

**你們的情話在歌唱 填滿空蕩蕩的夜晚**

**露珠吻別夢醒的臉 迎接不識趣的日光**

**埋怨先瞌睡的對方 懷著等不到的遺憾**

「我可以進來嗎，艾倫？」

隔著房門傳來的提問，叫艾倫有點失措。

本來艾倫沒什麼不可告人的事，但就算已寄人籬下一段時間，對於屋主的以禮相待，艾倫依然未能習慣。

「你不用客氣，偶然也走出房間來！」阿爾敏已不是第一次，邀請艾倫坐到客廳的沙發，陪他看電視。

阿爾敏的家族不算是權貴，幸得世代留下來的祖屋，佔地不少，才有額外的房間讓艾倫暫住。

儘管阿爾敏不想計較，艾倫的房租和生活費，都由里維兵長以監護人的身份每月匯來。因此，留宿的期間，艾倫連家務也不用分擔。除了應付學業，艾倫基本上很閒。

電視裏放映著傍晚的餘興節目，聽著好友輕鬆發笑，心思早被佔據的艾倫在旁發呆。

在艾倫有份參與的自由之翼行動中，長久打壓平民的巴魯度家族的惡行開始受到清算。社會上不義的事少了，艾倫理應過著跟阿爾敏一樣普通的學生生活。

這也可能是里維不讓艾倫把自由之翼的徽章重新戴上的理由。艾倫學生的身份，亦不能像其他成員般，運用正職帶來的方便執行任務。

「等到你畢業後投身社會吧，畢竟正職對掩飾身份很重要。」

艾倫想起了里維兵長的話，想起了不能再回去那個二人曾獨處的家。身處阿爾敏與家人溫馨熱鬧的家，艾倫卻懷念那張保持得一塵不染的沙發，和那片從不閃爍如同裝飾的電視螢幕。

  
  
  


「自由是有代價的，當你掙脫開所有束縛，必須承擔後果。」古利夏醫生一邊拾起掉落的眼鏡，一邊說。

根據里維兵長提供的指示，艾倫成功尋獲他的父親。在聽他解釋貧民區的真相前，艾倫見到父親的第一眼，還是忍不住狠狠地揍了他一頓。

當初建立貧民區也許是出於好意，貧民區變質了亦不是古利夏的責任。古利夏選擇消聲匿跡，也是在等適當的時機，等到自由之翼這類的組織成熟，增加舉證成功的機會。

但他與妻兒斷絕了一切的聯絡是事實，艾倫不得不把喪母的悲憤發洩於他的身上。

孑然一身地追求理想的古利夏，看似自由飛翔的鳥。然而，背後的代價，便是放棄親手守護重要之人的機會，只能徒然面對妻子犧牲的後果。

「可是你的人生還很長，艾倫。」仔細看，即將被宣布不再存活於世的古利夏醫生，並沒有如釋重負的寬容。他希望自己的兒子能走上與他不同的路，「有時候，仍得與別人緊密連繫。」

從回憶的夢中醒來，艾倫異常平靜。他仍不時夢見母親被殺的一晚，但已不會激動吵鬧，最多是氣流帶動的涼意，叫他驚覺凝聚臉上的淚珠。

距離日出尚餘一段時間，艾倫卻有預感沒法再入睡。於軟柔的床舖上輾轉反側，回想夢裏父親的話，融入不到阿爾敏的家，又未能正式活躍於自由之翼的處境，叫艾倫格外孤單，寬敞的房間顯得更空蕩蕩。

此時，靜音狀態下的訊息提示震進艾倫的心坎。

那是組織分發給他的智能電話，這個時候傳來，難道是秘密任務？里維兵長說過，艾倫在自由之翼可以擔任的工作，只能與上學無衝撞的時間完成。艾倫明早還有課，於查看訊息內容前，艾倫滿肚子疑惑。但當手機螢幕照過他的臉時，艾倫二話不說從窗戶溜了出去。

  
  
  


阿爾敏的家建有庭園，雖然規模不大，不過也有幾棵柳樹和一個淺池。黎明之前的天色幽暗，艾倫爬過窗戶輕盈著地時，眼前彷彿是深邃的沼澤。不見漣漪的水面又彷彿另一片漆黑夜空，偶而倒影的寥寥閃光意外地浪漫。

不過這些都不是艾倫的關注，他踏著滅聲的快步，走過水池時驚動了池邊棲息的螢火蟲。牠們就如翻飛的繁星，散場後，光芒就留給夜幕下守候的人。

「你就不能好好回覆我嗎？」街燈有點暗，站在數步以外，里維抱怨的表情不及平時的強硬。

握著宅第大門的欄柵調整喘息，艾倫見過真人才想起，剛才急著跑出來，還未好好回覆「醒著嗎？」的訊息。要不是訊息有顯示已讀功能，里維才不會浪費一分一秒在等待。

艾倫頓時語塞，受到責備是其中一個原因，手機傳來看似隨心的訊息又是另一個。不過更重要的是，面對好久不見的里維兵長，艾倫不知該從何說起。

里維不打算陪他繼續呆站，向艾倫口述，「本月十六日，有任務給你。」

自由之翼再次需要自己的能力，艾倫藏不住暗喜。可是，執行的日子竟然是兩天後，雖說是學校假期，到底是什麼任務？兵長為何提前通知？艾倫心中的問號都寫在臉上。

腦袋轉動的時間過長，再不開口的話，里維快將失去他的耐性。「有什麼不滿嗎？」

「不！兵長你親自前來告訴我，我很高興……」艾倫用越來越弱的聲線回答。相比之下，里維走近的腳步聲每一下都像敲在艾倫的心頭上。

莫名的緊張感叫艾倫不禁嚥下一口唾液。當兵長的臉靠近得連二人的呼吸都重疊，艾倫下意識閉上雙眼。

然而，預計會發生的事，什麼都沒發生。

「但你的樣子一點都不像高興。」即使相距再近，里維由始至終一踫也不踫艾倫，以猜不透心情的語氣說罷，轉身朝停泊的電單車走去。

兵長說得對，這晚突然與他見面，艾倫談不上高興。艾倫當然也明白，兵長以私人理由傳訊息給自己的機會微乎其微。執行自由之翼的任務的話，艾倫更希望可以以里維小組一員的身份，前去既定的會合地點，然後跟隨他嚮往的背影出發。

那些都是曾令艾倫醉心的日常，自從把父親假死的實情帶回來，就算於公園有過的一吻，二人的關係也仿似回不去了。

就連兵長此時快要離開的身影，艾倫都很想觸踫，身體卻僵直原地。或許這夜幽靜的氣氛太軟弱無力，對於里維對自己不確定的態度，艾倫有失一貫的衝勁。

里維似乎也察覺得到什麼，把頭盔戴上之前，回頭說，「早上七時正，我開車過來接你。」

旁人聽上來，里維的語尾大概有絕對要準時的警告，但以艾倫理解，兵長的意思如同補償，因為他可以再次為平反不義，追隨那閃閃發光的身影。

安靜地目送里維的車子駛去，在日照逐漸降臨的初晨，艾倫稍為有點期待了。

  
  
  


**如今呆板的另一半 陪你看電視的螢光**

**沙發乾淨得很穩當 屏幕閃爍得很孤單**

**蘆葦在你心裡盪漾 沼澤早就煙消雲散**

**你也厭倦每年元旦 在外面看煙火瀰漫**

**回憶 短暫 人生 太長**

**別為 剎那 淚光 錯過 滿天星光**

**原諒螢火蟲沒膽量 受不了浪漫的擾攘**

**苦心經營的太難忘 隨心而來的很平凡**

**啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦 啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦**

**回憶 短暫 人生 太長**

**別為 剎那 淚光 錯過 滿天 的星光**

**習慣 也就 喜歡**

**浪漫的 缺憾 往往 以平凡 補償**

**尋找螢火蟲的微光 等待沼澤中的璀璨**

**愛情在沼澤裡曝光 感情是電視的螢光**

  
  
  


「你留在我身邊便行。」里維說出艾倫是次任務的內容。

約定的日子來到，跟上里維的電單車，艾倫被帶到市內一間裁售高級洋裝的店。店員忙著跟驚訝得忘了吐糟的艾倫量度身材，另一邊的里維走進試身室，換上早前訂裝的燕尾禮服。

合身的剪栽配上古典高跟皮鞋，燕尾服穿在身型不高的里維身上，也能散發濃濃的紳士味道，殺掉了店內不少的眼球。

要不是里維詳述接下來的行程，視線無法從他身上移開的艾倫，心臟恐怕會停不了在亂跳。「我們要參加巴魯度家族舉辦的郵輪派對。」

「上船的都是名門望族，艾爾文認為放你在我身邊能確保過程順利。」

自由之翼是透過秘密任務揭發罪證，去懲處那些法律在他們身上起不了作用的權貴。這次登上現代貴族揮霍享樂的海上樂園，毫無疑問郵輪上有組織需要的資料。

負責搜證的是里維，不過考慮到里維的潔癖，要他長時間留在充斥社會渣滓的船上，艾爾文怕他會發瘋，於是安排艾倫跟隨。

艾倫的任務，名副其實只須留在里維的視線範圍，讓他的眼睛有人渣以外的焦點。里維是以賓客的身份上船，艾倫當然也要打扮得配得上他。

話雖如此，襯衣以外不見一件西服外套，艾倫扮演的只是童僕。

「這個年代還有童僕嗎！？」不知是被氣壞了，抑或因為襯衣的企領侷促，艾倫臉紅耳赤地申訴。

「有錢人喜歡什麼就可以擁有什麼，就算有人帶大象上船也沒誰會覺得稀奇。」里維倚靠甲板上的欄柵，優雅地搖動手中的紅酒。儘管心底裏不屑他們虛榮腐敗的生活，里維的舉止裝扮完全融入有錢人的圈子。

「不知他是哪家的公子？」貴族打扮的里維，不時還受到狂蜂浪蝶的垂青。淑女們的交頭接耳都傳到艾倫的耳朵。「試試邀請他一同去營火晚會吧！」

站在里維身旁的艾倫越來越不自在，幸好里維把酒杯放下後，嘖的一聲拋出兇狠的眼神，輕易擊退了想接近的所有人。「走吧。」

艾倫跟從里維的腳步，離開甲板前往他們預訂的房間。突如其來的郵輸假期橫跨三天，能夠與里維兵長朝夕相對，艾倫當然高興。沒想到艾倫還被安排與里維同住一個房間，刻滿金線浮雕的房門後，還只得一張宮殿式的睡床。

「進去。」里維的指令再一次快過艾倫的反應，在艾倫踏進房門後，他更立即把房門上鎖。

其實艾倫並不打算違抗兵長的意思，即使接下來不知會發生什麼事，可是毫無預兆的話，難以作心理上的準備。

「兵長，你要休息嗎？我可以在門外等你！」儘管不是首次和里維同一屋簷下，不過之前暫住里維的家，二人分房睡。何況房間內沒有他人，就算眼尾瞟不到艾倫也不打緊吧。怎料艾倫的提議換來一個輕蔑的眼神。

正當艾倫心想兵長一定不會輕易放過他，及時為他解圍的，是一浪接一浪的嘈雜。

「你這身是什麼打扮，里維？」

「里維兵長，艾倫，辛苦了！」

「快點完事，快點回去吧！」

自由之翼的成員未見其人，先聞其聲。走在最後的艾爾文團長宣布，

「人齊了，我們來開作戰會議吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

**下回 追光者**

****

****

**歌：岑寧兒 詞：唐恬**

這次自由之翼作戰的目標，是一名化名為克里斯塔的少女。少女的真實身份是城中首富羅德．雷斯的私生女，她利用不為上流社會熟悉的面貌，協助父親做些跑腿工作，參加巴魯度的郵輪派對便是其中之一。

克里斯塔帶著一支由雷斯家族出資研發的藥物針劑，用以預防最近在城內不斷擴散的瘟疫。由於針劑在研發的最後階段需要大量實證數據，雷斯交託克里斯塔隨郵輪把針劑送到偏僻的帕拉迪島，由島上的黑市醫療所秘密生產針劑，讓對瘟疫毫無抵抗之力的窮人成為測試針劑的白老鼠。更嚴重的是，他們在這支預防瘟疫的針劑之中，混入了令人上癮的化學成份，當針劑被大量使用，雷斯家族便能掌控民眾的需求，從此賺取源源不絕的金錢。

自由之翼的目的，是在郵輪上奪去針劑，將針劑的成份公諸於世，向無辜的群眾揭露醜惡。

艾倫躺在床上，手持剛剛分發的一叠資料，最上面是克里斯塔的照片，金髮少女外表嬌小可愛，不禁感嘆：「明明看著是那麼和善的人啊。」

「不能用外貌去判斷別人，不然很容易墮進陷阱，不是跟你說過很多遍了嗎。」里維把厚厚的資料搶去，用力拍艾倫的頭，絲毫不理會少年大聲喊痛。

確實是人不可以貌相？艾倫想起初次跟里維見面的時候，也被那一臉傲慢不屑、冷漠無情的神色嚇到，但他後來知道，里維其實個性細膩溫柔，那張薄唇總是吐出冷酷殘忍的說話，卻如同他的內心柔軟，親吻起來的觸感......

突然意識到自己正躺卧在一張雙人床上，而里維隨時會過來，艾倫臉上漲滿緋紅。但床的另一端遲遲未感受到重量，艾倫忍不住半撐起身察看，只見里維已走近房門，「我要去銷毀作戰資料，你先睡吧。」

繃緊一整天的情緒令艾倫很快難敵睡意。等到他再次張開眼睛，眼前已是換好衣裝、準備去甲板監視目標人物的里維。他一身深灰色長袖襯衣與淺藍色四分褲，既富休閒感又不失時尚；襯衣最上兩顆鈕扣鬆開，稍為露出結實的胸膛，散發出一股令人難以抗拒的男性魅力，叫艾倫目不轉睛，好幾秒後才回過神來，趕忙也換上休閒服裝跟上去。

一如所料，克里斯塔的表現跟照片中的純真少女沒有分別——里維和艾倫在不遠處看著她一身優雅的白裙子，站在甲板盡頭，興奮地指向天空中一群自由飛翔的海鷗。她身邊總是站著一名高個子黑髮少女，根據資料，她是克里斯塔的隨從尤米爾。尤米爾身穿襯衣長褲，眉宇間有一股英氣，相比活潑的克里斯塔，她非常冷靜，視線一直緊緊放在克里斯塔身上，從未移開，彷彿對方就是她眼中的女神，無論克里斯塔要去地獄或是天堂，她都會誓死相隨。

艾倫收回視線望向身旁的里維，自己追從兵長的目光，無論會遇上什麼危險都只想伴隨他的心情，是不是，也跟尤米爾一樣呢？

然而里維並沒有因為艾倫的目光而分心，他專注地舉起望遠鏡裝成觀鳥的模樣。突然一群海鳥像是發瘋似的撲向甲板，站在甲板最前端的克里斯塔首當其衝。身手了得的尤米爾立刻伸手想擊退鳥兒，保護孤立無援的克里斯塔，卻被裝成恐懼而四處亂跑的艾倫用力撞開。此時里維利用望遠鏡的肩帶使勁横掃，成功驅趕海鳥，拯救被鳥兒包圍的克里斯塔。

受驚的少女連忙向里維道謝，並提出請他吃晚餐作為謝禮。

——上釣了。里維神不知鬼不覺的收好放置在克里斯塔附近、吸引鳥兒的超音波裝置，風度翩翩的微笑點頭，「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」

豪華郵輪上的高級餐廳並不容許下人進入，因此以童僕身份登記上船的艾倫只能在餐廳外的甲板待命。他想藉著餐廳燈光看看裏面到底是什麼情況，卻無論如何探視，也看不到里維和克里斯塔的身影。心裏不知道是為了任務還是別的有點著急，艾倫想跑到甲板另一端試試看，卻不小心撞到一個人。

「痛！你這小子不看路的嗎？」

艾倫連忙道歉，卻發現那是尤米爾，而對方目的也正好跟他一樣。兩人迅速結盟，在尤米爾帶路下，他們站到一個能從酒櫃後清晰看到餐廳內部的位置。只見平日嚴肅的里維似乎跟克里斯塔言談甚歡，即使明知這只是作戰計劃的一部份，艾倫卻沒法不感到嫉妒或失落。

此刻自己似乎沒有任何用處，艾倫幾近看不下要離開的時候，尤米爾卻拋出一句：「不想一直看著他嗎？」

她一臉似笑非笑的嘲諷艾倫：「你的決心還不夠呢。」

一下子愣住，艾倫無法反駁。在黑夜之中餐廳透出來的光線很微弱，但艾倫並沒有錯過尤米爾溫柔的眼神，寸步不離的守護克里斯塔。對她來說，克里斯塔便是她的光。

對艾倫來說，里維又何嘗不是他的光？當初母親被殺，前路一片漆黑之際，里維仿如最耀眼的光，引領艾倫走進自由之翼，找到人生目標，擁有存在價值，過上危險密佈卻充滿意義的生活。就算最後的結局誰也無法預料，能站在里維身影背後的日子，絕對是艾倫生命中如煙火璀燦的一段。

明明只要能看著他便已足夠。可是，當里維跟克里斯塔離開餐廳，在門外碰到艾倫和尤米爾，而里維著艾倫先回房休息，他要送克里斯塔回去，艾倫的心臟卻還是如被輾碎般難過。

默默躺在冰冷的床上，艾倫用手臂擋住所有刺進眼睛的光線，而里維直到他入睡都沒有回來。

**如果說你是海上的煙火 我是浪花的泡沫  
**某一刻你的光照亮了我****

********

********

**如果說你是遙遠的星河 耀眼得讓人想哭  
**我是追逐著你的眼眸 總在孤單時候眺望夜空****

********

********

**我可以跟在你身後 像影子追著光夢遊  
**我可以等在這路口 不管你會不會經過****

********

****

**每當我為你抬起頭 連眼淚都覺得自由  
**有的愛像陽光傾落 邊擁有邊失去著****

****

****

終於來到郵輪派對的最後一天，也是自由之翼作計劃最重要的一天，早上卻是難得的自由活動時間。

一向做事衝動的艾倫，對於心裏的疑問竟絕口不提，也許是害怕聽到難以接受的答案，他只是悶悶不樂的沉默著。

「你想在畫像裏一臉深仇大恨的模樣嗎？」里維斜眼看向艾倫，沒好氣的問。

事緣兩人在船艙隨意逛逛的時候，經過一家人像畫室，老畫家正好閒得發慌，堅持要給里維畫一幅畫像，里維便把艾倫拉過來一起成為模特。

即使在里維的提醒後，艾倫仍然深陷沉思之中，看起來一點都不像高興的郵輪旅客。

被逼著久坐在畫室，里維一如以往的懶慵與不屑，艾倫則是心不在焉的毫無生氣。手拿色盤的老畫家一輪塗塗抹抹，終於完成畫作，交予里維手中時，卻是十分滿意的樣子。

明明一直沒什麼興趣，此刻艾倫還是抵不住好奇心，探頭想看看畫像怎麼樣，沒想到里維卻迅速把畫紙捲起來，收到腋下，說要向艾爾文報告情況。

接下來，作戰的最後部份便正式開始。

抵岸前的晚上是郵輪派對的重頭戲，甲板上舉行名為營火晚會的活動，在夜色之中，郵輪職員向乘客分發電子火炬，讓大家在充滿情調的紅光之下，吃喝交談，享受從海上吹來的夏日涼風。出席的乘客們都悉心打扮，扮演富家公子的里維當然換上高貴的燕尾服，連＂童僕＂艾倫都難得的套上西裝，手持火炬為＂主人＂照明。二人很快找到同樣盛裝的克里斯塔和拿著火炬的尤米爾，在忽明忽暗的火光下，艾倫偷偷瞄向里維，卻沒找到一點想要的線索。

根據自由之翼的情報，克里斯塔攜帶上船的針劑盒子上有一道電子鎖，由她的手機控制，要解鎖就必須克里斯塔的拇指指紋，否則強行開鎖的話，針劑便會馬上被銷毀。雷斯家族在城中很有勢力，而且負責保護克里斯塔的尤米爾也戰鬥力強大，因此自由之翼並不希望使用武力，打草驚蛇。理想的情況，就是在不驚動克里斯塔之下利用她的指紋解鎖手機，奪取針劑。

到底要怎麼找到尢米爾不在身邊、而克里斯塔沒有防備的空隙？最好的辦法便是在沒有光的地方。艾倫對此不免有些不好的聯想，卻沒能問出口。

就在艾倫還在想這些有的沒的之際，一抹小身影忽然衝過來，搶去他手中的火炬。

「喂！危險！」艾倫馬上隨光源追趕小男孩。里維想跟上去，卻因為沒有火炬難以行動，只好向旁邊的克里斯塔和尤米爾求助，樂於助人的克里斯塔便請尤米爾舉起火炬帶路。

小孩在甲板上四竄亂跑，幾個人緊緊跟著，你追我趕好一陣子，小男孩似乎終於累了，突然停下來。艾倫鬆一口氣，上前抱住小男孩並想拿回火炬的時候，小男孩卻伸手拉住他的雙腳，讓兩人一起失去平衡。噗通一聲，艾倫眼前頓變一片漆黑。

為什麼呢，身體好像突然變輕，感覺不到任何重量，卻在一直下沉。很冷，很冷，四周被冰冷包圍著，沒有一點溫度.......

是水！終於明白自己掉進泳池之中，艾倫想掙扎，卻無法發力，無法呼喊。從小就在圍牆中的貧民區生活，泳池與海灘對艾倫來說都是陌生而遙遠的存在，不諳水性的他此刻連浮身都做不到。這泳池不屬於郵輪晚間開放的區域，沒有一點燈光，艾倫在黑暗之中合上眼，將近絕望的任由身體沉下去，卻又本能的伸出手——

一隻強而有力的手把艾倫捉住。那個人的手堅定而溫暖，像在握住生命中最重要、最不能失去的事物。只要把手交予他，即使前方一片黑暗，艾倫卻能看到一道明亮的光束，燃點他的視線，照亮他的道路。

他再也不會迷惘了。無論發生什麼事，他都會緊握那一隻手，永不鬆開。

醒來的時候，先是看見天花板傳來一束明亮柔和的光線，接著一抹人影卻代替光，成為艾倫視線的全部。目光漸漸聚焦，終於能辨認事物，不出意外是一雙傲慢卻難以隱藏關心的眼睛。

「兵長？作戰計劃呢？」艾倫猛地撐起身，幾乎撞到里維，不意外的被罵一聲「笨蛋」，之後才是關於作戰的解釋。

艾倫的記憶只到跟小男孩一起墮進泳池的情景，當時他本人並未知道，跌進泳池、製造混亂正是他在這次作戰的任務——因為自由之翼的成員中只有艾倫不會游泳，能造成逼真的溺水效果。艾倫和小男孩在水中漸漸沉沒，里維隨即跳進水中救人，但一個人難以同時拯救二人，於是克里斯塔也沒猶疑的落水幫忙，而尤米爾卻因為手持火炬難以立即行動。

水中漆黑的環境、被浮力磨平的觸感、瞳孔一時不能適應光線變化的短暫失明，讓受過特訓的里維瞬速順利拿到克里斯塔的手機。昨晚吃飯時他已在做了手腳的餐巾套到克里斯塔的指紋，成功用指紋膜在手機解鎖。與此同時，漢吉潛進克里斯塔房間，透過里維送克里斯塔回房間時悄悄放下的定位裝置，找到收藏針劑的盒子，電子鎖一打開，順利將針劑偷龍轉鳳。

奪走艾倫火炬的小男孩，當然也是由艾爾文安排、善於在水中閉氣的小孩。艾爾文早就把里維跟艾倫的畫像交予小男孩，指示他找到艾倫並搶去他的火炬。

聽完全部解釋以後艾倫忍不住抱怨，只有自己一直被蒙在鼓裏。他喋喋不休，開開合合的嘴唇卻突然停住——

應該說，是被封住了。嘴唇上柔軟的觸感叫艾倫瞬間靜止下來，不甘心總是被動的他決定反擊，讓唇舌互相糾纏，幾近無法呼吸。手臂順勢扣住對方的脖子，胸膛緊緊相貼，艾倫這才發現，他和里維都赤裸著上半身——對了，剛剛掉進水中，把濕透的衣物褪去，本來是正常的做法，但意識到這一點的時候，艾倫卻緊張起來。

這微小的情緒自然被里維察覺，他停止親吻，輕輕退後，定睛看著艾倫。

艾倫還在大力吸氣，里維沒來由的說：「這艘郵輪，會停在帕拉迪島讓乘客上岸，之後便會返回出航地。」

完全不明所以，艾倫卻難得沒有打斷里維，靜靜等他說下去：「島上有一家黑市醫療所，也是雷斯家族研發的針劑計劃生產和測試的地方。據聞負責這家醫療所的，是一個黑長髮、束小鬍子、戴著圓框眼鏡的男人。」

艾倫驚訝的睜大眼睛。

艾倫的父親、古利夏醫生正在島上研究對付瘟疫的方法，令窮人不會成為瘟疫的犠牲品。如果艾倫願意，他可以藉由這趟航程前往帕拉迪島，協助父親完成計劃。可是，那便意味著，他必須離開自由之翼，離開里維的身邊。

這一晚，可能是他們共度的最後一夜，他們可以讓這一夜，成為回憶中最閃亮的紀念品。

但，這對艾倫來說是最好的嗎？

「你太年輕了，未來還有很多可能性。當你變得成熟，才能在思考所有可能性以後作出抉擇，這樣的你才是自由的。」里維嘆一口氣，「我不希望你在我身邊，被限制所看到的可能性。」

在那些冷淡、看似沒有所謂的態度背後，到底是怎樣的掙扎，艾倫現在終於理解，心裏收藏很久的疑問也浮現答案。

「如果你覺得我還不夠成熟，你在我身邊給我好好等著就好！」艾倫大聲叫喊，一張臉因為激動或是害羞而滿臉通紅，「我會一直待在自由之翼，等我追上你以後，你便會知道，一切都是我自己的選擇！」

「哼，幼稚的小子。」里維無奈的躺到艾倫身邊，輕輕抱住他，「那就讓我等到那一天吧。那時候，自由之翼的徽章，我會為你親手戴上。」

**如果說你是夏夜的螢火 孩子們為你唱歌  
**那麼我是想要畫你的手****

********

********

**你看我多麼渺小一個我 因為你有夢可做  
**也許你不會為我停留 那就讓我站在你的背後****

********

********

**我可以跟在你身後 像影子追著光夢遊  
**我可以等在這路口 不管你會不會經過****

********

********

**每當我為你抬起頭 連眼淚都覺得自由  
**有的愛像大雨滂沱 卻依然相信彩虹****

****

****

艾倫和里維靠著郵輪甲板的欄柵，看剛踏上碼頭的克里斯塔向他們笑著揮手道別。尤米爾對克里斯塔小聲說的話，他們自然沒有聽見。

「你其實討厭死那矮子了吧？讓他們這麼把針劑拿去好嗎？」

克里斯塔肯定的回答：「我可不想再一味做乖孩子，為父親當跑腿了。」在快離開視線範圍之際，她轉身最後再向郵輪看一眼，雖然很遙遠，卻似乎能感受到艾倫堅定的目光。「他們一定沒問題的。」

因為艾倫的眼神讓她知道，他們是同一類人，都在為屬於自己的自由戰鬥，絕對不會放棄。

「這就是你選擇的自由嗎？」笛聲響起，郵輪即將重新啟航，里維似是漫不經心的問，即使答案早已非常明確。

艾倫看著一望無際的碧海，他面前是沒有圍牆的廣闊天地，而他選擇的自由，卻只在一個人的身邊。這是束縛，還是自由，也許他仍未成熟到可以真正理解，但相比擁抱回憶，現在的他更希望能夠創造回憶，在里維身邊看著他，也讓里維看著自己，直到終有一天，他能夠成長至自由之翼獨當一面的成員，再次佩戴自由之翼的徽章。

在那之前，唯有耐心的等待。

郵輪徐徐開動，二人準備回去跟自由之翼其他成員匯合，商討下一步行動，卻冷不防碰上昨晚幫助他們執行計劃的小男孩。

男孩把手上的東西交給艾倫，定睛一看，是艾爾交給他的那幅畫作。

「明明丟了就好不用還回來！」里維不滿的作勢要把作品搶去，艾倫當然不放過這難得拿回畫像機會，馬上轉身避過里維，把畫紙展開。

畫中的艾倫目光如炬的看著前方，絲毫沒有動搖，而旁邊的里維面無表情。但仔細一看，他的眼睛正難以自制的看向旁邊的艾倫，就像無論艾倫在哪裏，他的視線都會緊緊追隨他，一分不移。

在艾倫不知道的時候，他早已是里維眼中最閃耀的光了。

**我可以跟在你身後 像影子追著光夢遊  
**我可以等在這路口 不管你會不會經過****

********

********

**每當我為你抬起頭 連眼淚都覺得自由  
**有的愛像大雨滂沱 卻依然相信彩虹****

****

****

—＜全文完＞—


End file.
